mario_galaxyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot ConstroBot
Robot ConstroBot is the 7th episode of the Super Mario Galaxy: Journey to the Stars series. The episode introduces a main dome boss along with the fact that the Toad Brigade ditched Peach. The episode is also the dub of Bowser Jr.'s Robot (クッパJr.のロボット/kuppa Jr. no robotto?) In this episode, Mario faces off MegaLeg. Plot After selling King Kaliente to the fisherman, Mario thinks their work is done, but Luma insists on a REAL adventure/a "quest with a chance of not returning" as he describes it. Mario panics, but Luigi agrees and sets sail on Luma. As he struggles, they eventually fall onto a metal planet surrounding a black hole. They stare at the hole until Luigi is nearly knocked in by a Bullet Bill. Mario grabs Luigi's hat, and starts to dig into it. He finds an elixir which Luigi calls the "Jetpack-in-a-Can". It blasts the 3 upwards and Luigi grabs the remote. They steer into a camera set up by Bowser, but don't notice. This causes CAM 21 to display static. A Goomba realizes this and yells the words "YOUR STUPIDLY-HOMICIDAL-MONKEYMAN-NESS!" to get Bowser's attention. He shows the static camera, and Bowser just laughs and gives advice saying, " It might be a good idea to peek at those cameras just to make sure everyone's in their proper place," before leaving. Peach is captive and asks the Toad Brigade what they want to do. They don't answer so Peach decides to scold them. She turns around, only to find balloons, which pop when she touches them. She bawls, thinking she blew the Toad Brigade up, but Bowser says that even a rock can witness that if they were real, they wouldn't have rubber skin. Mario and co. reach another planet, and Luma clumsily triggers a button. A siren goes off and Bowser Jr. tells them off because he was napping and that his robot gets quirky with loud noises. They all (excluding Jr.) ask what robot, so Bowser Jr. activates MegaLeg. First, it's a box made from metal, but with a push from a button, the box begins to play a jingle, before morphing. It shoots out 3 metal sticks which inflate creating legs. The box then smoothes into a circle with bug eyes, which expand like a telescope with a nose popping out of the front, below the eyes. The box lands onto the 3 legs, and brings out Bullet Bill Blasters. Mario gulps as Luigi gives him the Sky Cape, indicating they are in danger. Luigi grabs the Heli-Hat and Luma holds onto the Jetpack-in-a-Can elixir. MegaLeg begins to shoot the Bullet Bills, which Mario deflects with the Sky Cape. MegaLeg then tries to step on them, but Luma jetpacks under the leg it uses and holds it up, repeating, "Push!". Luigi flies to the top and sarcastically, claims that he found something shiny like gold. This attracts Mario into finding a Grand Star trapped and having a hammer to destroy the case it's in. It works, and MegaLeg plays its remains and explodes with the bros. holding onto the star. The 3 reunite and begin to return to the Comet Observatory. The Goomba sees this and begins to get teary-eyed. Bowser asks what's wrong, and Goomba states it's "6:00" and his shift is over to work the next events. Gadgets * Jetpack-in-a-Can * Sky Cape * Heli-Hat Trivia * This episode references the indie horror game Five Nights at Freddy's three times. **Bowser gives the Goomba advice saying, "It might be a good idea to peek at those cameras just to make sure everyone's in their proper place." This is similar to what the Phone Guy says on Night 2: It might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. ** The jingle is vorte toast, the same song as Freddy Fazbear's jingle while inside the Kitchen. The jingle before the explosion is also Pop! Goes the Weasel interrupted at the end, like the music box in the second game. **Goomba also says that it's 6:00 and that's when his shift ends. In the horror game, you must last until 6:00 to get past a night. *The episode also references Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm when Patrick and the Bikini Bottomites were pushing Bikini Bottom somewhere else, which Patrick yells, "Push!". In this episode, it's Luma who says it.